


And with no place to hide, I looked in your eyes and I found myself in you

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff and love and HEADCANONS for you all!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally arrives in Los Angeles. Harry is waiting for him. </p><p>A new headcanon fic about what happened in the last two days. (which have been a busy WEEK for us! uh!!)</p><p>Hope you like it! xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	And with no place to hide, I looked in your eyes and I found myself in you

March 8th 2014, Los Angeles, California.

 

Louis' big bag is still on the floor, at the entrance of their bedroom, it actually rolled against the big armchair Harry has put next to the window. Who cares.

It's not that Louis would leave the comfy bed to go and take out all the stuff he brought.

Since the moment he stepped inside his and Harry's house in Los Angeles, after a quiet flight from London with Liam, he has quickly said goodbye to Liam who was staying in one of the many guest rooms on the ground floor and dragged Harry with him in the master bedroom. Their bedroom, on the first floor of their mansion, the one with a spectacular view of California's hills. The chaotic American city far from their quiet hidden love nest.

And now, he's just currently rolled off Harry who is lying flat in the centre of their bed, sprawled out and unable to make a sound nor move. He is still running out of his breath and Louis is not better than him. Probably his lungs exploded on the way between the first and the third round of loud _welcome home_ sex they just had that night and his head and heart are still floating together somewhere he doesn't really know.

“Fuck” he mutters, out of breath and words and thoughts and everything.

“Yeah” Harry repeats, not quite with him yet, “Yeah” he tries to breathe, control his breath again back to normal but he can't. That really was one of the best night for him since he arrived in Los Angeles for his second break.

The last time he was there he was with Louis, their secret holiday before going to Jamaica – what a perfect month they had.

This time, Harry was there two weeks before Louis's arrival, this time was all about publicity and paparazzi and business lunches. Boring things that Harry had not that fun doing, especially on his own. The good part of all that, while waiting for Louis to arrive, was the songwriting. They are all writing their new songs for their fourth album, Harry still can't believe they have already three albums out and they are writing their own songs. Sometimes he thinks it's all a dream and one day he'll wake up in Cheshire, in his old bedroom, ready to go work to the bakery or the uni, as nothing happened.

No. It can't be a dream. Not if that this dream includes his gorgeous fiance currently lying next to him, breathless and absolutely wrecked by their recent night activities.

“Do you think” Harry croaks out, voice low and so _ruined_ that he had to clear his throat before speaking again “Liam will kill us when he'll see us again today?” he asks.

Louis huffs a weak laugh, not still able to move completely so he just turns his head to look Harry in the eyes. Green glassy eyes with wide pupils, his favorite Harry is right there in front of him.

Louis feels so lucky.

“It's nothing he hasn't already heard.” Louis shrugs. He never really cares about being that loud even if one of the boys is around. They are all like brothers, they know and they are probably used to it.

“It was his idea staying here anyway” Louis starts again. “So he can't complain!”  
“No, it was my idea even if it should have your idea too since it's our house and he was flying with you!” Harry reprimands looking at Louis again.

Louis rolls his eyes for a second: he remembers, one week before his flight, that Harry suggested he could tell Liam to come and stay with them in their house since it's pretty big and they have plenty of space for everybody. Louis had argued that he didn't want anybody in there because if so he wouldn't have been free to have sex with Harry in every single room of their house. As if they had never done it before, – Harry had added. Louis didn't listen. So basically, despite Louis' hesitancy, Liam accepted gladly to stay at their house, a great honor since they just bought it and they didn't have enough time to invite someone over except for Harry and Louis' parents that one time.

“Well he's here now, innit? So you got what you want” he crosses his arms, his muscles all sore.

Harry rolls on his side and tucks himself up against Louis. He can see him pouting and it's the cutest thing ever. Also sexy. Because his man is always sexy. Especially if he is lying in their bed, naked and tanned. Harry _loves_ Louis' golden skin. The brief 'holiday' he had in France before coming home to Harry, helped him with that: now he looks like he was dipped in honey and chocolate. Amazing.

“Louuu” Harry coos, soft look in his eyes. “Don't be a baby now, it's Liam! Our brother!”  
“I want you to be all mine this week” Louis confesses.

“Hmm..I think last night showed you I were? I _am_ ” he corrects, propping himself up on an elbow. Now he's hovering over Louis, he can't take his eyes off him, tattoos and blue eyes and, damn, his hair are so long right now. Probably longer than Harry's. He slides a hand through his nut brown hair eliciting a soft moan from Louis, eyes closed.

Louis smiles. He doesn't say anything else but it takes Harry one look in his eyes to know. Sometimes they talk like this, only looking at each other, they know. Their bond is so strong they feel themselves and hear themselves even when their lips are not moving and no sound is made.

Harry knows Louis' comment about being all his wasn't random. He was happy to be there, he couldn't wait to get home and hug Harry again but he was still agitated when he landed. The holiday with Eleanor wasn't forgotten, the days he has to spend with her was still a dark cloud in the sky. He doesn't like doing those things, he doesn't enjoy them. At first he thought he could at least try, being on holiday around the world, relaxing, Eleanor is not even that bad company.

“She could have been Taylor Swift, now that would have been terrible!” Zayn had joked once and Louis had laugh, bitterly, because nobody really has to name her in front of him, even if that's an old story. He just can't.

Anyway, being with her instead of at home or in Doncaster or somewhere near people he really love and care about always leaves him a sour taste in his mouth. Like he's not able to fight it, like he's too weak to say 'No, I won't go because it's stupid and I don't want to'. Both Harry and Louis know they really can't say that so it's nobody's fault here. They take orders, they do things and then they come home to each other at the end of the day. Always. _That's_ the thing that matters.

So now there they are, another week of work but also a week together so, it's not even that bad. Louis decides to push any bad thought apart in the darkest corner of his mind and enjoy this time with Harry. The tour is coming and the madness of it is coming as well, they'd better cherish every free moment they have.

They cuddle a bit more, hugging and kissing softly and Harry tickles Louis' side with his curls and his fingers, shivers on both of them. They tangle their legs together, morphing into one body, Louis is giggling because Harry has now started kissing every part of his face and neck.

“ _Harryyy_ ” Louis tries to squirm away from his grip, they weakly play fight, still tangled together, “Stop ittt!”  
“Whaat??? I can't even touch you now?! You weren't thinking the same two hours ago!!” he tickles him on his arm and Louis bursts out laughing. Harry loves hearing Louis laugh, he loves the sound he makes just because it's him who elicits it. Just like any other Louis' sound Harry adores.

Suddenly, a hard knock on the door interrupts their game.

Harry is half on top of Louis now, both still naked, tattoos mixing together, uniting the two parts of their body perfectly.

“It's open! Come in!” Louis shouts, still squirming away from Harry's fingers.

It's Liam and he freezes on the threshold of the room when he sees them.

“Ops! I didn't...I didn't mean to sorry to interrupt” he covers his face with two hands. Louis rolls his eyes and Harry chuckles, disentangling himself from Louis to roll out of bed and putting some clothes on.

“Liam” Louis calls him.

Liam doesn't move nor takes his hands off his face.

“LIAM PAYNE!!” Louis sits better on the bed, covered by the sheets and shouts at him throwing him one of the small pillows that were thrown on the floor the night before.

Then Liam takes his hands off his face, finally, and looks at Louis.

“Where's Harry?” he asks, puzzled.

“Bathroom!” Harry shouts from the en suite bathroom.  
“We were not having sex Liam, you can calm down!! Jesus!!” Louis says, trying to style his hair with a hand, irritated.

“Well with what I heard tonight, one can never be sure!” the tall guy bites back and Louis heard Harry laughing from the other room.  
“You heard us???” Louis asks, smug face and all.

“I am quite sure the whole county heard you.”

Louis grins even wider. “Good.” he moves his sheets and finally got out of bed. Naked, in all his glory.

Liam covers again his eyes, theatrically, even if it wouldn't be the first time he sees Louis like that.

“Hey Liam! Keep your eyes up here!” Harry exclaims pointing at him, when he comes again in the bedroom.

“I wasn't even _looking_ , Haz! As if I ever enjoyed the view, seriously” Liam bites back, shaking his head.

“Liar! Everyone enjoys the view when I am naked!!” he hears Louis laughing from the bathroom where he has disappeared quickly when Harry came back.

“Not funny Lou!!” Harry turns his head towards the bathroom, flash of possessiveness in his eyes, then he's back again on Liam. “Anyway, what did you want?”

Liam thinks for a second, being involved in the tornado that is Harry and Louis relationship he almost forgot why he knocked in the first place.

“Oh yeah, I wanted to tell Lou that the recording studio called, they are waiting for us to day for writing session...with Good Charlotte!” he says, smiling.

Louis peeks from the bathroom's door only with his hair. Wet hair and a bathrobe on.

“Whaat?? Good Charlotte??? That's siiicck!!” he says excitedly.

Harry pouts. He wanted to go with them so bad, he wanted to write with Louis and Liam but hell no, he has to do it on his own. And maybe he even had to be papped somewhere far away from where they were.

“Yeah, probably we'll stay for dinner after the session, you in??” Liam asks again.

Louis shakes his head. “No Li, thanks, you stay I have to go home” Harry is currently getting dressed for the day but he still beams, hearing Louis talking from the other room.

“Ohhhh I see...” Liam does a knowing smiles, nodding.  
“Yeah, but tell them I have other plans with some managers or something”

“By night??” Harry asks, frowning.

“I can't exactly tell Benji Madden that I am going home to have dinner and loads of sex with my fiance, can I????” he asks.

Liam shuts his eyes for a second. “Oookay, eee-nough!!” he interjects opening the door of the room again to exit. “I have heard enough, I'll go get breakfast do you want something?”  
Now that Harry is already dressed he rushes to reach for Liam.

“I'll come with you” he says grabbing his wallet and his phone “Louiiiss babeeee, I am going to get breakfast” he shouts over the sound of the running water.

“Get me the --”  
“Chocolate rolls, bagels and litres of black tea, I know!” Harry finishes for him “Love youu!”

“Love you tooo!” Louis shouts and then Harry is going down the stairs with Liam towards the door.

 

“What?” he asks, puzzled, when Liam gives him a special look.

“You are so whipped, honestly, will you eat the rolls for him as well so he doesn't make any effort??” Liam jokes walking next to him along the path that leads outside.

Harry shoves him away by his shoulder, blushing a bit because probably if Louis asked him to, he would. Liam is right, he's so fucking whipped for his boy.

“It might look and sound crazy but really...for us it's normal, for me it's normal..it's just..our life. Together.”

Liam looks at him fondly. He loves his brothers, he loves these boys together, they have the most precious thing in the world and they fight so hard to protect it. It's honestly overwhelming.

“Yeah, I can imagine” he lowers his eyes for a second but Harry doesn't miss it.

“What's wrong?” he asks, walking with him towards the bar around the corner, the one who has everything they need and Louis' favorites chocolate rolls.

“Nothing it's just...sometimes I am jealous you know”  
Harry frowns.

“What about??”  
“Yeah, I mean, you and Louis have....” he shakes his head “Never mind, it's not important”  
“It is, Li, come on! Don't make me beg!”

“Oh no, I have already heard you _beg_ last night, that was enough!” Liam deadpans and Harry suddenly flushes. Red on his cheeks and neck, all hot.  
“LIAAAMMM!” he tries to keep his voice low as they are waiting for their turn at the bar.

Liam just laughs. “That was good, admit it!!!”

Harry shakes his head. “If Louis heard it he would probably smacked your head!”  
“Yeah, he would” Liam nods “But your face... epic, mate! Epic!”  
Harry lowers his eyes looking at his toes. His pigeon toes to be correct. Some things never changes.

They forget about what they were talking about, what with all Liam's joking, and they return home after twenty minutes with two bags full of delicious things.

Harry would have cooked for everybody as usual but he didn't have time. Being in bed with Louis was more important thank waking up earlier to cook breakfast.

And Louis is waiting for them in the massive kitchen Harry wanted for their house, fully equipped with everything he needs for his cooking. There is also a massive fridge that self-makes ice cubes and that was Louis' last bargain on Ebay. You can even write on its surface with a sharpie so last time Louis was there drew the worst things ever, as usual, and wrote bad words and filthy messages for Harry to remember on it. Harry didn't delete them with the sponge. He kept all of them and every day when he was having breakfast alone in his massive kitchen, he looked at them and read them and smiled. Louis was always with him, one way or another.

As Liam approaches the fridge to read better, Louis grabs him by an arm.

“Aerhm, I was drunk the night I wrote those things!!” he says, taking Liam back to his seat. “Chocolate roll???” he offers, munching on another one.

Liam shrug and takes one. “Still curious about the fridge, though” he says.

Louis shakes his head. “I told Harry to cancel the messages”

“I won't, they are so cute” the curly hair lad replies.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Especially the one that says _I wanna --”_ he's cut off by Harry who wants to spare poor Liam the details of the things Louis wrote on that fridge. 

“How are the rolls?” Harry asks, while drinking his energetic juice of whatever he just made for himself. While he talks, Louis decided that being a menace and disturbing the breakfast is the thing so he leans towards Harry on his left, start nipping at Harry's neck and ear. Harry doesn't even flinch, too used to it, and keeps talking with Liam who totally ignores Louis.

“Awesome! Can I have another one??” he asks.

Harry gives him the bag, trying to shove away Louis' hands who are now traveling...down, under the table.

“LOUIS” he says in 'that' tone. He takes Louis' wrists with one hand (which is..wow Louis feels hot now) and tugs. “STOP-IT.” he says like he's talking to a baby.

Louis looks at him in the eyes and tries his best smile to get away with it. Usually it works with everyone.

“Don't beam at me, stay still. Also, you are both late for their recording session! Come on! Hurry up” he stands up and Liam checks his phone to see what time is it.

“Fuck, it's late Lou! Come on!!”  
Louis bangs his feet on the stool he is sitting. “Don't wanna goooo”  
“How old is he? Five??” Liam asks looking at Harry.

“Louis, stop joking and go get your bags. The driver will be here any minutes” Harry warns while he tries to tidy up the kitchen table a bit.

Louis turns on his stool.

“Can you at least _kiss_ me before I go??” he asks, faux-annoyed.

Harry sighs, rolling his eyes and leans forwards cupping Louis' face with one hand. He puckers his lips and gives him a sweet kiss which Louis turns immediately into something hot sliding his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

“Stooop” Harry tries to say moving his mouth against Louis.

“Oh come on! We still have time!”  
“NO WE HAVEN'T!!!” Liam calls from his room.

Harry laughs. “See?? Come on babe” he pats him on his bum when he jumps down the stool “Go and write pretty songs about me” he says, proud.

Louis smiles again. “That's what _you_ have to do as I have already wrote 18 songs about you for the last album!!” he bites back.

Harry looks at him, outraged. “Excuse meee??? Who wrote Something Great and Happily for you, my love????” he asks.

Louis smiles, proud. God he loves those songs. “Who wrote Strong?? I won, Styles, admit it”  
Harry smiles. Really. Because he doesn't want to say a thing about the new songs he has written thinking about Louis. Basically all of them. He wants them to be a surprise for when they'll start recording. He's quite confident he'll win the next “round” with the new lyrics.

“Have you quite finished??? Can you too complete your mate ritual once we're back?? THANKS!” Liam opens the front door and the car is already waiting for them.

Louis grabs his coat and his bag, gives Harry one last kiss and whispers “I love you” before leaving.

Harry stays on the door, looking at them and waving. God, sometimes he looks like a desperate housewife. Then he thinks he is. He would be if Louis asked him to. _So_ _whipped, Liam is right._ He thinks, still smiling.

 

\- - - 

 

“Babeeee” Louis calls when he closes the door behind him.

“In the kitchennn!!” Harry shouts back.

Louis walks in the kitchen founding Harry behind the stoves. He's cooking something that smells delicious for their romantic dinner tonight. Louis is already excited.

“Hi you, Gorgeous!” he smiles, charmingly, and Louis circles the kitchen island to meet his lips for a hello pecks.

“What are you cooking?” Louis asks, looking around, fuming pans and pots on each stove.

“Surprise! Ten minutes and it's ready! How was your day?”  
“Mmm good.”  
Harry hears something weird in his voice and turns his head, worried.

“What?”  
Louis can't really hide anything to him, can he? Harry _feels_ him. Every time.

“What happened? Paparazzi? Press? Fans?? What??” he asks, worried.

The blue-eyed man chuckles, sitting down at the table.

“No! Everything's fine!”

Harry frowns. “Don't lie to me Louis, I know when you are lying you...” and then suddenly he sees it. There is some transparent film peeking out from Louis' hoodie's sleeve. Film. As in...tattoo.

“A new one, Louis???” Harry asks, trying to cautiously revealing more film on his boyfriend's arm. Always the right one. Another one for the collection.

“Aehm...that's what I was trying to...hide..for..a surprise, later! It really hurts though..”  
Harry checks on his pans and then again on Louis.

“You didn't tell me you was getting one!”  
“Yeeah..I mean, today I was writing this song with Liam and Joel and...”  
Harry is so curious to know everything about the songs but he knows Louis won't tell him a word more. Another surprise for the recording session, he guesses.

“..and I got inspired.”  
Harry beams when Louis cautiously removes his hoodie and shows him what he got.

“Here..it's..” he bares his lower arm and presents Harry a long black arrow right under the Pac-man and the Tic-Tac-Toe. It's beautiful, skin still raw and red from the session.

Harry doesn't touch him but faintly slides his fingers over it.

Louis swallows hard. “Do you...do you like it?”

Harry looks at Louis in the eyes. “Of course, it's really pretty. What is it for?”

And now, the most important part. Louis prepared his speech in his mind during the whole session.

“Okay ahm....an arrow because....because the heart.”

Harry frowns again, startled. “The heart? You got another heart?” he starts looking for it along Louis' arm but Louis shakes his head, stopping him.

“No no, your heart.”  
“My hea--?” Harry stops when he realises. The heart he got few weeks before, on his right arm. Liam did it for him. “Oh.” he can say when he finally gets it.

Louis smiles. “Yeah...it's quite sappy but.. the arrow because it hits your heart” Louis takes Harry's hand in his. Harry's real heart is thumping in his chest as it almost wants to get out of it.

“Like a cupid arrow or something...you know...”

Harry is speechless. For two seconds he doesn't even remember his name. Louis got another complementary tattoo for him. They even lost the count of how many they have.

They complete each other, in real life, in their music, in their tattoos, on their skin.

And suddenly Harry realises what Liam was talking about that morning, because yes, nobody on earth is lucky enough to feel what they feel for each other, people are right to be jealous. Things like Harry and Louis' love don't happen to everyone every time.

“Oh god Louis, that's beautiful!! I love it, god it's..wow...I can't...” he doesn't even make sense. He just jolts forwards and kisses Louis on the lips. The kiss deepens in few seconds.

“Watch it Harold, my arm” he says before Harry could go wild on him.

Harry smiles. “Sorry” he pulls away “I have to finish cooking and then... I'll thank you _really_ good.”

“Thank me? You don't have to thank me Harold, I wanted to get a tattoo and I got it!”

Harry smiles: this is typical Louis. Trying to hide the fact that he did something because of what he feels, because he's in love with Harry as much as Harry is with him. Too shy and stubborn to admit that he's a right sap.

“Oh but I actually meant _blow_ you really good, did I say thank you???” he asks, teasingly, going back to the stoves.

Louis' eyes widens, wild grin on his face.

He jumps up and walks next to him again. “Oh really?? So I did understood right...!” he laughs before hugging him from behind and kissing his neck and along his jaw.

When Louis touches Harry's arm their tattoos align. All of them. And now the arrow and the heart goes together: Harry never felt more _complete_. The dinner is long forgotten when Harry drops to his knees right there in the middle of the kitchen. “I love you so much” he murmurs. Harry thinks he never actually needed an arrow to hit him in the heart to know he's going to love this boy forever. He always knew. Since that day in the bathroom. Probably even before that day. 

“Me too babe, me too.” Louis answers, closing his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments you leave every time on my fics!! You have no idea how much they meant to me! THANKS! 
> 
> As usual, sorry for any mistake, I hope you like it!! 
> 
> xx


End file.
